voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Glyph Magic
Glyph magic is a variation of Dark Magic, and is very diverse. Unlike other forms of magic, glyph magic works using specially made glyphs that are filled with raw energy. The glyphs themselves are either drawn using “Shade Ink,” or Black Quartz; both of which are charged with void energy. The void energy is gathered by The Siphon and extracted before being made into power. Each glyph has near infinite uses, save for a few, but are limited to both the users mental capacity and the amount of natural magic in the air. Discovery Glyph magic was discovered by Varrenholm, after a ship was torn apart by the raw black energy in Y70. The energy was later gathered, and was found to be easily absorbed by most objects. Certain objects took on some of the energy’s properties, with squid ink sacs and quartz having the most stability. All other materials dissolved shortly after absorbing the energy. Diamonds were later found to also absorb the energy, and become "Black Diamonds." How it works When black energy is absorbed by either squid ink sacs or quartz, they become charged. Charged ink sacs produce “Shade Ink,” which is used to draw symbols. The symbol itself has little effect on what the spell will actually do, but is instead used to identify glyphs. A typical glyph is a circle with 4 symmetrical corners. Shade ink on its own will have no effect, but when charged with different energies, it can take on different effects. The power of the glyph is not only determined only by the shape of the symbol, but also the material the glyph is made with. If simply drawn with shade ink, it will have significantly less capacity than a glyph carved on a crystal of black quartz. However, glyphs can only be used when shade ink is present. The strongest version is when a crystal of black quartz dunked in shade ink, and encased in black diamond. These carvings are given the capacity of a carved glyph, the capabilities of shade ink glyphs, and the magnifying capabilities of black diamond. Variations There are many different glyph types, with new ones frequently being invented. It is possible to combine the effects of multiple glyphs by using different inks for different sections of the glyph. It is possible to have 1, 2, 3, or 4 different effects in a single glyph. The more powers in a single glyph, however, the more difficult it is to make. In addition, it is possible to enhance certain glyphs by having them collide with others to perform what have been dubbed "Unison Raids." Single Glyphs Fire Glyphs Using energy pulled out of netherrack and fire, fire glyphs allow creation and manipulation over fire.fire Glyphs are the most commonly used glyph, due to being easy to use and having a lot of uses. Seismic Glyphs Using energy gathered from the earth, seismic glyphs allow the user manipulation over different stones. Those who are capable of using seismic glyphs typically use them to either create walls out of rocks, or pull bits of earth out of the ground and throwing them as projectiles. Force Glyphs Using energy found in wind, force glyphs do exactly as the name suggest, use force. Typically the force is in massive concentrations in a single direction, and used to either propel projectiles to extreme speeds, or push something away. However, if a force glyph is used in any woven glyph, the force will be significantly weaker, but fire in a radial pattern rather then a single.\ Gravity Glyphs Made using negatized wind, gravity glyphs do the exact opposite of force glyphs. Rather then pushing things away, gravity glyphs pull objects towards them. Like force glyphs, when woven with other glyphs, the gravity pulls in a radius instead of a line. Gravity glyphs are very rarely used on their own, as radial gravity has been found to be significantly more effective. Hydro Glyphs Created using energy found in water, hydro glyphs allow the user manipulation over water and various liquids. Often considered to be one of the most difficult glyphs to master, hydro glyphs are very rarely used by beginners. Only through experience and weaving can hydro glyphs find their greatest use. Annihilation glyphs The most basic glyph, annihilation glyphs are charged with more raw black energy rather than an element. Almost completely useless on their own, they simply dissolve anything within their set radius, which can never get bigger than a human hand. However, when used with other glyphs, such as force glyphs, annihilation glyphs can destroy nearly anything in a much larger radius. There are very few materials that are immune to annihilation, making them the most dangerous single glyph. Lightning Glyphs Created using power from lightning, lightning glyphs allow for creation and manipulation of lightning. They are typically used in a similar fashion to fire glyphs, and simply enchant weapons. However, more skilled glyph mages consider lightning glyphs to be the most useful combat glyph. Twin Glyphs Explosive glyphs Created by combining a seismic glyph and a lightning glyph, explosive glyphs create or charge rocks, which explode when they come into contact with a target. Storm Glyphs Created using a combination of hydro and lightning glyphs, Storm glyphs allow for the creation and manipulation of various storms. Lightning from storm glyphs is significantly more powerful and effective then a typical lightning glyph. Scorch Glyphs Created from fire and force glyphs, scorch glyphs allow for manipulation and creation of heat. They are most commonly used to raise the temperature in a specific area, often to potentially fatal levels. Vapour Glyphs Created from fire and hydro glyphs, vapour glyphs allow for the creation and manipulation of various gases. Typical vapour glyphs create a toxic gas to fill rooms and wipe out large groups of people. Magnetic Glyphs Created using seismic and force glyphs, magnetic glyphs allow for the creation and manipulation of magnetic poles. In addition, Magnetic glyphs are able to place magnetic force on an object by firing magnetic poles at its target. Anything metal will either get pulled to the magnetized object, or pushed away, based on what pole it was that magnetized its target. Wooden Glyphs Created from hydro and seismic glyphs, wooden glyphs allow for manipulation and creation of wood and trees. Glacier Glyphs Created from hydro and force glyphs, glacier glyphs allow for creation and manipulation of ice. They are often viewed as the glyph with the most freedom, as ice can be used for many things. Balance Glyphs Created from gravity and force glyphs, balance glyphs generate fields that prevent any form of movement to anyone or anything inside of it. Triple Glyphs Lava Glyphs Made by combining a fire, seismic, and hydro glyph, lava glyphs allow for creation and manipulation of lava. However, lava cannot be free-form controlled as easily as water, as it is significantly heavier. Additionally, lava glyphs are capable of melting obsidian back into lava. Crash Glyphs Made using lightning, seismic, and force glyphs, Crash Glyphs are the considered to be one of the most complex woven glyphs, as well as one of the most powerful. To begin, crash glyphs require a lot of energy to function, so they must be made from at least black quartz. In addition, they require at least 2 to have an effect, as one wont work fast enough. Finally, the effect takes time to charge, with the amount of time being dependent on the amount of crash glyphs being used at once. The actual effect is tens if not hundred of thousands of small microexplosions, which are compressed down into a small globe. The globe can have different effects, based on how its interacted with. *Punching the globe causes the microexplosions to fire out in a cone in front of you. The harder you punch the sphere, the thinner, but longer the cone is. *Swiping the globe vertically or horizontally causes the explosions to be released forward in a wave pattern. *Swiping the globe vertically and horizontally at the same time reshapes it into a net, which flys forward. *Grabbing the globe with one hand causes it to fuse with your hand, increasing the physical power of your next physical attack several hundred times. **Additionally, lightly poking an object when your hand is charged will cause the object to calmly vaporize. *Hitting the globe with the back of your heel will cause it to fuse with your foot, increasing the power of your next kick several hundred times, or allowing you to jump several hundred feet in the air. *Piercing the globe with a sharp object will cause it to violently explode, vaporizing anything within a small radius. No matter what form the globe takes, coming into contact with a crash glyph is almost always deadly. However, obsidian and bedrock appear to be unaffected. Glass Glyphs Made using fire, seismic, and force glyphs; glass glyphs allow for creation of forged metal. The weapon forged is made using a design in the users mind, so having knowledge of whatever you're trying to create is extremely useful. When used correctly, a glass glyph user is capable of creating a detailed metal weapon out of thin air. Additionally, the metal created using glass glyphs naturally has no magnetic properties, but magnetic glyphs can change that. Quad Glyphs Genesis Glyphs Discovered as a result of the Cordyn Project, Genesis glyphs allow for creation of small planets. Genesis glyphs are made using Gravity, Seismic, Annihilation, and Fire glyphs. Due to requiring an extremely large amount of energy to be usable, genesis glyphs are usually massive, made using a mix of black quartz and black diamond. When activated, genesis glyphs create a small black sphere, which, after a short time, will turn into a new planetary core. The core will start pulling objects towards it using its natural gravity, until a large enough mass is around it. The small planet left behind will float in the air, with its gravity naturally sustaining itself. The gravity on these new planets is stronger than that of the Overworld, so anyone who gets close enough will get pulled in. It is unknown how long the planets created by these glyphs will remain floating, but theories suggest that it may be until the core itself is destroyed. Apocalypse Glyphs Discovered as a result of the Cordyn Project, Apocalypse glyphs allow for destruction of planets. Originally considered to be a twin glyph to Genesis Glyphs, Apocalyse glyphs are made using Force, Seismic, Lightning, and Annihilation Glyphs. Similar to Genesis glyphs, apocalypse glyphs create a small black sphere when activated, however this sphere will vanish after around 30 seconds. However, when the core came into contact with a genesis planet, the planet collapsed in on itself and exploded, violently. This led to the initial conclusion that Apocalypse glyphs cause genesis planets to explode. This conclusion was false. In reality, Apocalypse glyphs cause centers of gravity to collapse in on themselves, which results in the stored up force to violently blast outwards. Because of this, it is speculated that with enough apocalypse glyphs, it could potentially be possible to annihilate the Overworld. Many doubt the Overworld has enough natural energy to make enough glyphs to accomplish this, however. Due to the massive amount of destruction created by an apocalypse glyph when used on a genesis planet, apocalypse glyphs are considered the most powerful, most destructive, and most dangerous glyph. Special Glyphs There are some glyphs that are either unable to be woven with other glyphs, require specific conditions to be used, or are simply useless when used with others. Teleport glyphs The first glyph, as well as the most well known outside of Varrenholm. Teleport glyphs involve drawing a glyph on a location that you would wish to teleport to, as well as a special glyph drawn on the person casting the teleport. The teleport itself is extremely quick with practice, with the speed being determined by how far away the teleport is, and how large the actual glyph is. Since the teleport tears open a rift to an unknown dimension for you to pass through, and later tearing another hole to your destination, teleports can bypass most physical and magical defenses, so long as there is a glyph on the other side. In addition to teleporting to glyphs, there are other teleport glyphs that work backwards, and teleport something to you. Typically these “reverse teleports,” as they’ve come to be called, are used on weapons, armour, and tools. A human who is reverse teleported will not likely appear in one piece, as the teleport may only end up bringing a part of them instead of the entire body. Manifest glyphs The most diverse, mysterious, and difficult glyph. Energy from the glyph is used to create a mysterious substance, which can freely switch between any of the 4 states of matter. Any shape can be made, whether it’s a suit of armour, a weapon, or a projectile. Manifested weapons and armour aren’t completely practical, however, as they can break back into a liquid-type form at any moment. Very few have tried to master the use of these glyphs, but those who have consider manifest glyphs to be the most versatile. Barrier Glyphs Barrier glyphs function almost like a pure magic version of manifest glyphs. A pure magic wall is created, with the size, shape, and strength being determined by the skill of the user. These barriers are much more solid than manifest barriers, and can block most magic based attacks. However, barriers are very poor when it comes to blocking physical objects. Additionally, air will not pass through these barriers, so it is possible to suffocate if you remain in a closed barrier for too long. Unison Raids Not to be mistaken with Glyph Weaving, Unison Raids occur when the effects of 2 glyphs collide with each other. When 2 compatible glyphs collide, their effects work together to get a more powerful effect. They are especially useful with Annihilation glyphs, as those are almost completely useless on their own. Thruster Raids Thruster raids occur when fire glyphs collide with force glyphs. The effect is extremely powerful, and flaming, force. Unlike force glyphs on their own, thruster raids actually have a push back on the glyph itself, so they can be used to propell objects with extreme power; even allowing humans the possibility of single direction flight. Taze Raids Taze raids occur when hydro and lightning glyphs collide. The result is simply electrified water, which causes intense harm to anyone it comes into contact with. Firebolt Raids Firebolt raids occur using fire and lightning glyphs. The result is red lightning which is significantly hotter than standard lighting, and additionally sets anything it touches on fire. Incinerate Raids Incinerate raids occur using Fire and Annihilation glyphs. The result is a pitch black fire, which burns its targets away to nothing significantly faster than a standard fire. The fire is also capable of incinerating objects that normally wouldn't be classified as flammable, such as stone. Acid Raids Acid raids occur using hydro and Annihilation glyphs. The resulting effect is black water, which slowly dissolves anything it comes into contact with. Dissipate Raids Dissipate raids occur using lightning and annihilation glyphs. The result is black lightning, which quickly dissolves anything it strikes. Overcharge Glyphs Discovered in 94 AE as a result of the Cordyn Project, Overcharge glyphs are a stronger version of standard glyphs. They are created by adding more energy to an already drawn glyph, enough energy to make 3 other glyphs of the same size. The resulting glyph carriers almost double the energy of a standard glyph, allowing them to be used longer. The glyphs also emit a permanent glow, with the colour of the glow changing based on the glyph itself. However, as a result of holding more energy then the glyph can handle, overcharge glyphs are significantly more difficult to use, and have a moderate chance of exploding when used incorrectly. Inferno Glyphs Overcharged fire glyphs results in Incinerate Glyphs. These glyphs are capable of unleashing large amounts of flames as well as control them. Flames released from incinerate glyphs are a light blue in colour. Tsunami Glyphs Overcharging hydro glyphs results in Tsunami Glyphs. As with all Overcharge glyphs, Tsunami glyphs can handle twice as much usage before needing to recharge. Water generated by tsunami glyphs is very bright blue in colour, and has been noted to be salty in taste. Tectonic Glyphs Overcharging seismic glyphs results in Tectonic Glyphs. As with all Overcharge glyphs, tectonic glyphs can handle twice as much usage before needing to recharge. Earth controlled using tectonic glyphs often turns black. Reject Glyphs Overcharging force glyphs results in Reject Glyphs. Reject glyphs act identically to force glyphs, except the force released is twice as powerful. The force is strong enough to be seen, and appears as a wave pattern in the air. Vortex Glyphs Overcharging lightning glyphs results in Vortex Glyphs. As with all Overcharge glyphs, vortex glyphs can handle twice as much usage before needing to recharge. Lightning created by vortex glyphs is purple with a black core. Notable Users *Tabarinth Morentius *Ron Seigfried *Chad Rhea *Adam Duke *Damien Tyr *Shisui Vexx *Lucian Dantes *Talith Vaizel Category:New Voldrania Category:Magic